


İzin Vermeyeceğim

by trueastiir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueastiir/pseuds/trueastiir
Summary: "Bu kez gitmene izin vermeyeceğim."..."Düşmene izin vermeyeceğim.""Düşmek için fırsat kollayacağım."James-Lily





	İzin Vermeyeceğim

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad'de yaklaşık iki sene önce yayımladığım hayrak-kurguyu buraya eklemesem olmazdı diye düşünüyorum.
> 
> Yazarken o dönemlerde çok taktığım ve Jily'ye garip bir şekilde yakıştırdığım bir şarkıyı dinliyordum (Justin Timberlake - Not A Bad Thing), artık bende mutlu bir anısı olmasa da, Noel Sabahı yazan kısma kadar bu şarkıyı tekrara alıp dinleyebilirsiniz. Noel Sabahı kısmı içinse... Sleigh Ride benim favori şarkım bu dönemler için, o yüzden onu önermek istiyorum.
> 
> İyi okumalar! :)

     Hogwarts'ın efsaneleri olan Çapulcular'ı son sınıfa geçip sene sonunda okuldan ayrılacaklarının farkında olmak değiştirebilirdi. Ancak onlar için sabit kalan birkaç şey vardı; Sümsükus'a duydukları nefret ve birbirleriyle kurdukları dostluk bağı. 7 sene boyunca çok şey yaşayıp birbirlerine ait pek çok sır öğrenmişlerdi. Aldıkları cezalar, yedikleri azarlar onları hiçbir şekilde etkilememiş, aksine daha da haşarılaştırmıştı. Tabii, bu gözlemi yaparken Remus Lupin'i konu dışı tutmalıydınız. Çapulcuların –öyle bir grupta ne dereceyse- en aklı başında olan Remus Lupin,  _küçük tüylü sorunu_  ve ağırbaşlılığı nedeniyle, diğerleriyle birlikte pek göz önüne çıkmamayı tercih etmişti. Fakat geriye kalanlar –özellikle Sirius ve James- Hogwarts'ın pek çok profesörüne yaka silktirmekten sıkılmamışlardı. James'in Lily'yi sinir ederek Sınıf Başkanı olması da bir değişiklik yaratmamıştı. Filch'le uğraşmak, en eğlenceli buldukları şeydi. Lily Evans'ın onaylamıyor olması bile James'i Filch ve kedisi Mr. Norris'le uğraşmaktan alıkoyamamıştı.

"İş başka, aşk başka!" derdi James hep. "Evans gerçekten beni etkiliyor ve onun yanında kalbimi sakinleştiremiyorum fakat  _işler_ de yalnızca  _biz_  varız." Sonra onu Sirius devam ettirirdi,

"Gelecek nesillere büyük izler bırakmak istiyoruz!" ve Peter bitirirdi,

"Cidden büyük izler." Ancak, araya Remus girerdi,

"Başımıza ne kadar az bela alırsak o kadar iyi, işleri gizliden yürütmek en iyisi!"

     Kasım ortasına gelindiğinde, çapulcular beklenmedik şekilde sakinlerken, en dikkat çekenleri James Potter'dı. Gelecekte büyük bir Quidditch oyuncusu veya gücünü her geçen gün daha da hissettiren Karanlık Taraf'a kök söktüren bir Seherbaz olacağı öngörülen ve Sirius'la beraber tüm olayların elebaşı olan genç adam, kendini haytalıktan neredeyse –eh, Görünmezlik Pelerini ve Harita gibi nimetleri varken, bazı geceler kaçamak yapmıyor değildi- soyutlamıştı. Ve her gece Hogwarts'ta gezmek yerine, şömine karşısındaki ikili koltukta kitap okumakla yetiniyordu. Görenler ona şaşkınlıkla bakıp fısıldaşsalar da, Lily Evans için değişen bir şey yoktu,

"Başına bir şey açacak, planı bu işte. Belaya bulaşacak, canını yakacak! Dünya tersine dönse, James Potter, her zaman James Potter olarak kalır!" Herkesten çok, kendisine söylüyordu bunları aslında. Hogwarts yaşamını ukala James Potter'dan nefret etmeye adayan Lily, onun için endişelendiğini itiraf etmek istemiyordu. Bir şekilde, bunun pes etmek olacağını düşünüyordu. Ayrıca, onu Severus'tan koruduğu günden beri aklını karıştırıyor olmasının da onun gururunu incitmesi cabasıydı.

"Ondan hoşlandığını ne zaman kabul edeceksin Lils?" diye sordu Alice. Lily ile aynı yaştaydı ve iki sene önce mezun olan Frank Longbottom'la beraberdi.

"Sanmıyorum." Dedi Lily. Önünde bir iksir kitabı ve 2.5 metrelik bir parşömen vardı ama yüzü James'e dönüktü ve parşömeni attığı başlık dışında bomboştu. "Sadece... Yani, garip değil mi? Okul başlayalı 3 ay oldu ama hiçbir şey yapmadılar. Çapulculardan bahsediyoruz, Alice! Geçen sene 31 Ekim'de Profesör Yang'e yaptıklarını hatırlamıyor musun? Tam 3 ay ceza almışlardı..." Alice, onun haline gülmekle yetinip çantasındaki Biçim Değiştirme kitabını çıkardı.

"Bilmiyorum Lils... Onlar bana değil, sana hitap ediyorlar." Lily, arkadaşına yan gözle bakıp güldü ve kitaba geri döndü.

####

"Anlamıyorum, anlayamıyorum! Bunların hepsi çok saçma!" James ani bir hareketle sağına döndü elindeki kitabı Remus'a doğru salladı, "Evans bunu ve bunun gibi birçok kitabı okuyor! Ne anlıyor, Aylak? Bu aptal oyunlar neden var ki? Hem, tabanca falan da ne alaka? Süpürgeler, cisimlenme dururken... Peh!" Remus, ona gülerek karşılık verdi.

"O bir Muggle doğumlu, James. 11 yaşına kadar böyle kitaplar okudu, belli ki hala da seviyor. Hem, bu hayat ona fazla hareketli geliyor olabilir..."

"İsterse yedi ceddi muggle olsun, ben olsam, büyüyle tanıştıktan sonra bu muggle icatları ilgimi çekmezdi. Reyna Jays'in ve Greg Lockwood'un gerçekten iyi kitapları var. Aşk istiyorsa aşk, ihtiras... Ve lanetler, elbette. Şu aksiyon kitabını hatırlıyor musun? Arnavutluk'ta mahsur kalan adamla ilgili olanı? O basit kitap bile buna bin basardı!" Onların tartışması büyüyecekken, Sirius yayıldığı tekli koltuktan kafasını kaldırdı,

"Hadi ama Çatalak! 7 senedir bıkmadın Kızıl Cadı'dan. Bir mola ver, bak Ravenclaw'dan Judy-"

"Pati!" Sirius, onun çıkışmasına güldükten sonra ellerini teslim olmuşçasına havaya kaldırıp başını masumca yana eğdi,

"Tamam, tamam... Sadece bir öneriydi." En sonunda pes eden James, elindeki kitabı yanına bıraktı ve Çapulcuların geri kalanının sohbetine katıldı. Kendi sorunlarını daha sonra da düşünebilirdi.

#####

Kasım ikinci haftasında, ilk Quidditch maçı yaklaşırken, James güzel havanın da etkisiyle kazanacaklarını hissediyordu. Süpürgesini dikip arkasındaki Alice'e gülümsedi,

"Slytherin'i eziyoruz, değil mi Bayan Longbottom?" Alice, kendisine Longbottom denmesine kızardı-evet Frank Longbottom'ın nişanlısıydı ama okulda öyle tanınmak garip oluyordu- ancak James farklıydı. Potterlar'ın tek varisi, dalga geçmek için değil, gerçekten öyle olacağını hissettiği için ona böyle seslenirdi ve bu, bir şekilde onun hoşuna gidiyordu.

"Tabii ki Potter. Sen, sayıları tek tek atarken, sana pasları bizzat ben yollayacağım, Olsen'la beraber, tabii..." Aralarına Frank'in yerine bir önceki sene katılan Jeffrey Olsen'a kaçamak bir gülücük yolladı.

"Tamam, o halde... Takım!"  _Takım_ , James'in etrafında toplanırken, James, ellerini yanındaki takım arkadaşlarının –Alice ve Brown'un- omzuna koydu.

"Bakın, Ravenclaw'a veya Hufflepuff'tan sayı yiyebiliriz. Hatta onlara yenilebiliriz de. Ancak, bu maçta elimizden ne geliyorsa yapalım ve alalım şu maçı! Slytherin'e yenilmek de o takımın koca kafalı oyuncularından-" aklına Mulciber ve Regulus Black'in gelmesiyle iğrenip yüzünü buruşturdu. "-sayı yemek de istemiyoruz, değil mi?!" 3 senedir James'in kaptanlığında olan takım, hep bir ağızdan bağırdı,

"ASLA!" Ellerini ortada buluşturup 'Gryffindor!' nidası atarak sahaya çıkarlarken, tribünler, onlardan daha coşkuluydu. Gryffindorlar, Ravenclaw ve Hufflepufflar'la beraber kendilerine ayrılan tribünleri Gryffindor renkleriyle donatmışlardı ve tezahüratlarıyla, Slytherinler'in seslerini başarıyla bastırıyorlardı. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ve Hufflepufflar, uzun süredir Slytherin'e karşı birlik içindeydiler. Özellikle kendisine 'Karanlık Lord' diyen Voldemort'un iyice güçlendiği şu günlerde, Slytherinler'in onun Büyü Dünyası'nın lideri olup Bulanıkların kökünü kazıyacağını savunmaya başlamasıyla, 3 bina iyice kaynaşmış ve onlarla Slytherin arasındaki ipler iyice gerilmişti.

     James, süpürgesiyle yükseldiğinde, McGonagall'ı ve onun gizlemeye çalıştığı heyecanını fark etti. Ancak onun dikkatini çeken, en ön sırada oturup yanında zıplayan arasında sakin kalmaya çalışan Lily Evans olmuştu. Havada dururken onu izlediğini Alice'İn seslenmesiyle fark etti.

"JAMES! Başlıyoruz!" Süpürgesini ortaya yönlendirdi. Madam Hooch'un işaretiyle, Slytherin takım kaptanına yöneldi. Saçlarını kazımak istediği Regulus Black'in elini kırmak istercesine sıktı ve gülümsedi,

"Lordunuzdan vakit bulup antrenman yapabilmişsinizdir, umarım." Black, ona aynı sertlikle karşılık verdi,

" _Okul başkanı_ aynı zamanda Quidditch takım kaptanımız olmadığı için, bazı  _ayrıcalıklara_  göz yummak zorunda kalıyoruz tabii." James ileri doğru hamle etti,

"Seni lanet olası-" Onları kesen, Madam Hooch'un düdüğüyle havaya fırlatılan toplar oldu.

#####

"Muhteşem sayılardı, Potter!"

"İyi oyundu!"

"Şampiyon Gryffindor olacak, bu kesin!"

"Bu sene de şampiyonluk kupasını alırsak Slytherin'in rekorunu kıracağız, Potter!" James, yüzündeki gülümsemeyi silemiyordu. En sonunda, omzuna atlayan Sirius, onu rüyadan uyandırdı,

"Her şeyini Quidditch'e verme, başkan! Sene uzun..."James Sirius'un ağırlığıyla eğilirken, güldü,

"Sene uzun, Pati... Okunacak çok kit-" Cümlesi, karşısında Lily Evans'ın durduğunu görmesiyle yarıda kesildi. Karşısında gördüğü zümrüt yeşili gözler onu kilitlemiş gibiydi. Sirius, onun duraksadığını fark edince, yere atladı ve James'e manidar bir bakış atıp sahadan Remus'la birlikte ayrıldı. Lily, utangaçça sağ kolunu tutuyor ve James'in anlamlandıramadığı bir şekilde ona bakıyordu. En sonunda, geriye kalanlar da sahayı terk edince, James Lily'nin yanına koştu,

"Hey." Lily'nin belli belirsiz gülümseyişi, James'in kalbine ufak bir takla attırmıştı.

"Merhaba. Ben şey..." James, heyecanla onun lafını kesti. Boşu boşuna heveslenmek istemiyordu. Bu yüzden, sahadan çıkmakta olan öğrencileri işaret etti,

"Alice ayrıldı." Lily omuz silkti ve James'e yaklaştı,

"Onu aramıyorum. Seninle konuşmak istemiştim." James, ona cevap vermek yerine, gözlerini gözlerine dikmeyi tercih etti. Lily, onun bakışları altında ezilirken, verdiği kararın ne kadar doğru olduğunu da düşünüyordu bir yandan. "Maçta çok iyiydin. Tam 8 sayı... Harikaydı." James, onun bu haline sırıtarak karşılık verdi. Aslında ne yapması gerektiğini de bilmiyordu. Çünkü Lily'yle baş başa kaldıklarında genelde azar yiyen ve çıkma teklifi edip reddedilen kişi olurdu. Ancak bu sefer öyle olmayacağını hissediyordu ve tüm kalbiyle anı mahvetmemeyi diliyordu.

"Evet. Arayıcı gecikince, oldu biraz." Mütevazı olmaya çalışarak omuz silkti ve o an bir şey fark etti, Lily Evans, karşısında durmuş, kendisine içten gelen bir gülümsemeyle bakıyordu!

"Sorun şu, Potter. Gerçekten garip görüneceğim ama okul başladığından beri farklısın." James kaşlarını çattı,

"Eski halimden nefret ettiğini düşünüyordum." Lily, gülümseyişini bozmadı ama gözlerini kaçırdı,

"Hazzetmemek diyelim. Ve kabul et, herkese karşı kibirliydin." James, Lily'ye benzer bir ifade takındı,

"Sadece Sümsükus'a karşı diyelim..." Lily, James'e baktı. Ela gözleri bir beklenti içindeydi, ne olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Lily Evans, senelerdir içinde barındırdığı önyargıyı yok edemiyordu. Bunu James'in de bilmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

"Seni düşündüğümü biliyorsun, " dedi. Ne dediğinin farkına vardığında, gözlerini iri iri açıp durumu kurtarmaya çalıştı, "Durgunluğundan bahsediyorum. Sene başından beri garipsin ve sen de farkındasındır. Bana anlatmak istediğin bir ş-" James, kibarca onun sözünü kesti,

"Aslında... O halimle seni kendimden soğuttuğumun farkına vardım ve şey, seni anlamaya çalışmak istedim. Bu yüzden de-" tek omzuna astığı sırt çantasından bir kitap çıkardı, "-bunları okumakla meşguldüm." Onun ilk kez utanmış görünmesi, Lily'nin hoşuna gitmişti.  _Sakin ol, Lily Evans! O bir başkan! Senin gibi... Kendine hakim ol._ Ciddi görünmeye çalışmalıydı. 'Rahat Evans' imajını korumalıydı.

"Sana sıkıcı gelmediler mi?" James, kızın zümrüt yeşili gözlerinde bir an için kendini kaybetse de, onun ilgisini çekmek için yalan söylemek istemedi,

"Aslında sıkıldım. Gerçekten... Şey, tamam... Kendimi boğmak istedim okurken!.. Saatler süren yolculuklar,  _tabanca, bıçak_... Gerçekçi gelmedi, diyelim." Lily, onun dürüst olmasını beklememişti. O an, James Potter'a gerçekten önyargılı davrandığını fark etti ve biraz rahatlamaya çalıştı,

"Onlara göre  _büyü_ gerçekdışı, Potter."

"Eh, Büyü Dünyası'nda benim gibi bir insan varken, fantastik olmamamız beklenmez, değil mi?" Lily'nin beklediği kibirli tavrın aksine, şakacı bir şekilde göz kırpmıştı. Lily, kızardığını gizlemeye çalışsa da, başarılı olamadı ve sessizlikleri, endişelenmiş halde kendisine biraz yaklaşan James Potter'la bozuldu,

"Sen üşüyorsun, bunu giy..." diyen James, Lily'nin itiraz etmesine fırsat vermeden, üstündeki pelerini çıkarıp kızın omuzlarına astı. "Şatoya varana kadar idare eder, değil mi?" Lily, cevap veremediği için kendine kızıyordu ama James Potter'ın pelerinine sarılmış olma fikri, alışılmadık şekilde içini ısıtmıştı.

"Eder, sanırım."

_#####_

James, Lily'nin maçtan sonra neden sahada kaldığını bilmiyordu. Aslında, öğrenmek de istemiyordu. Muhtemelen okul ve devriyeler hakkında bir şeyler söyleyecekti. Ancak beklenmedik bir şekilde,  _sohbet etmişlerdi._  Kendini şöminenin karşısındaki yumuşak koltuğa bıraktığında,

"Lily Evans'la normal bir konuşmam oldu, Pati!" dedi sırıtarak. Sirius, gözlerini devirdi,

"Evet, Çatalak. Buraya geldiğinizden beri yaklaşık onuncu kez bahsetmiş oldun. Kızıl Cadı'yla beraber olursanız sevineceğim... Ama ona seni bu kadar oyaladığı için haddini de bildireceğiz elbette-"

"Pati!" Grubun ağırbaşlısı Remus, bunun basit bir şaka olduğunu biliyordu elbette. Ama etraflarındaki Gryffindorlar, özellikle de Lily'yle aynı yatakhaneden olan Jessie Tobey, espriden haz etmediği gibi, arkadaşına da her şeyi abartarak anlatırdı. Ve sonrası da –önceki yıllarda birkaç kez yaşadıkları James ve Lily kavgalarından bir tanesi daha sahnelenebilirdi- belliydi.

"Şaka. Sadece şaka yaptım Aylak... Kızıl'a bir şey yapacak olursam senden önce Çatalak beni öldürür zaten." Günün özetinin kuytu sayılmayacak bir alanda paylaşılmasının ardından, ellerine ateş viskilerini alan grup, partinin ortasındaki yerini aldı. Herkes çılgınca bağırıyor, Lily ise umutsuz bir çabayla onları susturmak için uğraşıyordu,

"Susun! Hadi ama içmenize bir şey demiyorum ama McGonagall gelirse gerçekten kötü olacak! Lütfen!" James, elindeki bardağı dudaklarında kalmış halde Lily'ye bakarken, ona yardım etmesi gerektiğini fark etti,

"SİZE SUSMANIZ SÖYLENDİ." Lily dahil herkes, sesini yükselten takım kaptanına bakakalmıştı. James, dikkatlerin kendisinde toplandığını görünce, yüzüne çarpık gülümsemelerinden birini yerleştirdi, "Şimdi, ya sakin sakin kutlamaya devam edin... Ya da yatakhanelerinize gidin." Ortak salon, minik homurdanmalarla 4. Ve daha küçük sınıflar tarafından terk edilirken, Lily başını tuttu,

"Tanrım... 3 sene önce biz de öyle miydik?" James gülerek Lily'nin omzuna elini koydu,

"Tam 3 sene biz 4. Sınıftık." Dedi ciddiyetle. "Tabii ki daha beterdik!" Lily, onun gülümsemesiyle, içine birkaç saat önceki sıcaklığın yayıldığını hissetti ve James'e karşılık verdi. Onları fark eden Sirius'un daha yavaş bir parçanın çalması için asasını sallamasıyla, birbirlerine itildiler. Lily, şaşırmış bir halde James'e bakarken, James 'Haberim yoktu...' dercesine ellerini kaldırdı. İkisi, sadece birbirleri varmışçasına dansın büyüsüne kapılırlarken, Sirius'un da Jessie'yi dansa kaldırdığını görmediler.

     Şarkının son notaları da çalındığında, James'le göz gözeydiler ve dudakları arasındaki mesafe yavaş yavaş kapanıyordu. Ama aniden duran Lily James'i bırakmak istemediğini fark etti. Enteresan bir şekilde, genç kız James'in siyah saçlarını karıştırmak, ela gözlerine dakikalarca odaklanmak istiyordu. Hatta saatlerce.

Günlerce...

Belki de senelerce.

Ona bir ömür gibi gelen süre içinde, Lily bir hayale daldı; James Potter'la evliydi ve Potterlar'ın malikânesinde kalıyorlardı. Sonra, içindeki o cadı ses, büyüyü bozdu, 'Senin peşinden senelerce koştuğuna bakma. Canı sıkılınca seni bırakacak! Zaten okul bitiyor, nerede göreceksin onu bu yıldan sonra?' Lily, beklentiyle kendisine bakan James'e çevirdi gözlerini. O anki çakışmada, yeniden etki altına girmemek için dişlerini sıktı ve kendisini James'ten kurtardı,

"Ben... Üzgünüm. Gitmem lazım." Geri geri attığı birkaç adımdan sonra, arkasına döndü ve olabildiğince hızlı, Ortak Salon'u terk etti. Onun gidişini bir tek James görmüştü, zaten o da bir anlamda 'terk edilen' konumundaydı. Onun nereye gitmiş olabileceğini düşünürken –Sümsükus'a gitmezdi, iki senedir o sevimsizin yüzüne bile bakmamıştı zaten- aklına harita geldi. Görünmezlik Pelerini'nin yanında olduğuna emin olduktan sonra, Sirius'tan haritayı istedi. En yakın arkadaşı, nedenini sorgulamadan, cebindeki Çapulcu Haritası'nı James'e uzattı.

_######_

"Hadi... Hadi... Hufflepuff Ortak Salonu'nda kimin baş başa olduğu umurumda değil, Lily'yi arıyorum... Hadi ama!" Sabırsız bakışlarını haritada gezdirmeye devam ederken, 7. Kat koridorunun olduğu sayfaya sıra geldi ve James, aradığının en başından beri orada olduğunu fark etti. Her zaman görmeyi sevdiği Evans kızı, tam da İhtiyaç Odası olduğunu tahmin ettiği yerin önünde –aslına bakılırsa, duvarın hemen dibinde- duruyordu. Pelerinin kaymadığından emin olup adımlarını 7. kata yönlendirdi.

     Yapabileceği en hızlı şekilde 7. Kata varmayı başardığında, şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Lily orada yoktu. Haritayı emin olmak için kontrol ettiğindeyse, kızın adı orada –tam da baktığı yerde- yazıyordu. Kısacık bir anda, belli belirsiz bir hıçkırık duyunca, bunun az önce aklına gelmemesine kızıp asasını salladı ve çatık kaşlarla ayakta dikilmesini beklediğinin aksine, duvar dibine çökmüş, çaresizce ağlayan bir Lily Evans buldu. Az önce anlamsızca yalnız bırakılmış olmasını umursamadan, pelerinini çıkardı ve Lily'nin önüne çöktü. Hiçbir şey söylemesine izin vermedi, kollarını sıkıca Lily'ye sardı ve kokusunu içine çekti. Lily'nin sakinleştiğine kanaat getirdiğinde, kızın elini tutarak ayağa kalktı. Odanın önünde 3 tur attı ve düşündü, ' _Lily Evans'la rahatça konuşabileceğim, sessiz bir yere ihtiyacım var._ ' Gösterişli kapı duvarda belirmeye başlayınca, Lily'nin gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış yüzünden bir gülümseyiş geçtiğini gördü. Tam içeri adım atacaklarken, Lily uzaklaşmaya yeltendiyse de, James onu bırakmadı.

"Bu kez gitmene izin vermeyeceğim." El ele odaya girdiler ve Lily, Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'nun bir çeşit kopyası olan odaya hayranlıkla göz gezdirdi. Aslında, Ortak Salon olduğunu iddia edebilmeniz için tek kanıt, şömine, karşısındaki ikili koltuk ve kırmızı-sarıya bezenip aslan motifleriyle süslenmiş ayrıntılardı. Az önce ağlayan kendisi değilmiş gibi, meraklı bakışlarını James'e çevirip sordu,

"Buraya neden geldik?" James, onu koltuğun oraya getirirken kısaca,

"Konuşmak için." Dedi. Sonra, sanki hep orada yaşıyormuş gibi bir rahatlıkla, koltuğa oturdu.

"İhiyaç Odası'ndayız." James, yavaşça kafa salladı. "Efsane olduğunu sanıyordum." Bu kez, genç adam dişlerini göstererek güldü,

"Hogwarts'ta hiçbir şey efsane değildir."

"Sırlar Odası?" James'in bakışı karardı ve konuyu değiştirdi,

"Buraya Hogwarts'ın sırlarından bahsetmeye gelmedik, Evans. Ben sadece  _seninle_ konuşmak istiyorum." Lily, hala oturmamakta diretiyordu.

"Saat geç olmadı mı? Yarın konuşsak?"

"Lily, hadi ama..." Kızıl kız, pes edercesine omuzlarını düşürdü ve koltuğa, James'ten olabildiğince uzağa oturdu. James, onun bu haline güldü, "Isırmayacağım... Biraz daha rahat olsan..." Onun öyle kalmasıyla gözlerini devirdi. Yüzünde her zaman yer bulmayı başaran muzip gülümsemeyi silip, Lily'nin gördüğü  _en ciddi James_ haline büründü. Lily, merakla ona baktı ve kendini yavaşça ona döndürdü.

"Tamam, konuşalım. Ne istiyorsun?"

"Benden neden kaçıyorsun?" Lily, aklına gerçek sebebi içinde tutmayı başarıp, her zaman üretmeyi başardığı bahanelerini sıraladı,

"Çünkü iflah olmaz bir yaramaz ve kibirli bir züppenin tekisin. Hoşlanmadığın insanları lanetlemekten çekinmiyorsun, insanların canını yakmak umrunda değil ve bazen, gerçekten canımı sıkıyorsun." James, bunlara pek de inanmış görünmüyordu,

"Bu sene değiştiğimi kendin söyledin. Ve önceki yıllarda da-Senin Sümsükus'la arkadaş olduğun zamanlardan bahsediyorum- bunlar bahane değildi. Benden gereksiz yere nefret ediyordun." Lily, gözlerini iri iri açtı,

"Çünkü Severus'u her gördüğün yerde rezil ediyordun!"

"Sonunda onun pek de iyi bir arkadaş olmadığını anladın ama!" Lily, gözlerini ateşe dikti,

"Bu seni ilgilendirmez." James, onun yüzünü tutup kendine çevirdi ve  zümrüt yeşili gözlerine baktı,

"Eğer senin gecelerce ağlamana neden oluyorsa ilgilendirir." Az önceki saldırganlığından eser kalmamış, yumuşak bir şekilde konuşuyordu. "Bak, peşinden koştuğum için sıkıldığını biliyorum. Ama inan bana... Bana bakarken, gözlerinin içinde parlayan hafif ışıltıyı görmesem, yemin ederim ki, üstelemezdim. İtiraf etmeliyim ki, 3. sınıfa kadar senden haz etmiyordum. Hani, çıkma tekliflerim sırf gıcıklık olsun diyeydi. Çünkü Sümsükus'un yakın arkadaşıydın. İlk iki sene bu yüzden üstüne gelirdim. Sonra okula geri döndük. Ben hala aynıydım. Ama bir şeyler değişmişti. Sen, Lily Evans, kızıl saçlarını savurduğunda, ördüğünde, rastgele topuz yaptığında ve bana bakarken, her şekilde ilgimi çekmeye başlamıştın. Artık beni sinirlendiren onunla arkadaşlık etmen değildi,  _en yakınının_  Sümsükus olmasıydı!"

"Bu da ona daha sert büyüler yapmana sebep oldu, öyle mi?" Lily, James'in etkisinden kurtulmak için başarısız çabalar sarf ediyordu. Yüzünün kızardığına emindi, çabasının en büyük sebebi de buydu zaten. James'in kuvvetli kolları, yanaklarını yakalamıştı ve onu kendisine bakmaya zorluyordu.  _Sanki ona bakınca gardımın düştüğünü biliyormuş gibi_. Diye düşündü ürpererek.

"Bir anlamda. Sonra, beşinci sınıfta, bana o kadar da nefret ederek bakmamaya başladın. Ancak, ben onun nefret olmadığına eminim. Sen, sadece kendini kandırmak için, bana sert bakışlar atıyordun. Belki de kendini benden soğutabilmek için... Ya da korkuyordun?" Lily, suratlarının ne kadar yakın olduğunu fark ettiğinde ürperdi. Burada baş başaydılar! James Potter'la baş başa bir şöminenin önünde oturuyordu! İtiraf etmemek için bir sebebi yoktu, değil mi? Aklından geçenleri söylerse, belki de James vazgeçerdi. Aniden gelen deli cesaretiyle, içinde tuttuklarını anlatmaya başlayıverdi,

"Evet, korktum. Çünkü benden sıkılacağını biliyorum, anlıyor musun? Ben, mutlu bir şeyler yaşarken, züppenin teki sıkıldı diye kendimi tek başıma bulmak istemiyorum. Daha 17 yaşındayız, evet... Ama ben birkaç ya da bir sürü kişiyle deneyip hangisinin gelecekte bana ait olacağını bilmek istemiyorum. Başladığımda sonuna kadar götürebilmek istiyorum. Petunia ve Vernon gibi. İki sene önce tanıştılar ve şu an nişanlılar. Vernon pek iyi biri değil ama Petunia'ya zarar gelmesini önlemek için elinden gelen her şeyi yapmaya hazır! Birbirlerinin gelecekleri olduklarını biliyorlar." James, daha ciddi konuşmaya başlayacaklarını anladığında, onun yüzünü tutuşunu yumuşattı ve Lily'ye biraz daha yaklaştı,

"Benim geleceğim sensin, Evans. Bunları düşünebiliyorken, neden bu basit şeye inanmak istemediğini anlamıyorum. Bana nasıl baktığını benden daha iyi biliyorsun-" Lily'nin ağzını açtığını gördüğünde, işaret parmağını dudaklarına götürdü "-hayır, itiraz etme... Biliyorsun. Sadece... Bilmiyorum. Gereksiz yere ikimize de acı çektiriyormuşsun gibi geliyor bazen." Yaklaşık yarım saat önce dans ederlerken, birbirlerine bakışlarının aklına gelmesiyle gülümsedi. "Bu inanmama sebebin ne, bilmiyorum. Ama sen de fark ediyorsun, Evans. Benim yanımda ne kadar rahat olabileceğini biliyorsun. Bir öpücüğünle her şeyi düzeltebileceğini, eğer yerle bir olmuşsa, moralimi yerine getirebileceğini biliyorsun... Ki, daha önce getirdin! Kalbinin atışlarının nasıl hızlandığını, bakışlarının nasıl değiştiğini anlamadığımı mı sanıyorsun? Aynılarının bana da olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun? Bak..." James sustuğunda, sağ elini Lily'nin yanağından çekti ve elini tutup kalbinin olduğu yere götürdü. Sonra, oturuşunu düzeltip gözlerini ahenkle dans eden ateşe dikti. O hareketi yaparken, eli hala kızın elindeydi. Onun ne yaptığını yan gözle izliyordu.

     Lily, James'in bıraktığı gibi kaldı. James'in kendisini sevdiğini biliyordu. Ama bu kadar derin olduğunu düşünmemişti. Alışık olduğu umursamaz afacan gitmiş, onun yerine senelerce sevdiği kızı bekleyen ama artık neredeyse bıkmış bir  _adam_  gelmişti. Kalbinin bas bas bağırdığını duyabiliyordu. Beyni bile kalbine arka çıkarken, sahiden, Lily Evans'ın bu inadı nedendi?

#####

Bir kızıl ve okulun popüler grubu Çapulcular'ın elebaşı James Potter Ortak Salon'a geri dönmeyi başardıklarında etrafta kimse kalmamıştı.

"Parti bitmiş gibi görünüyor." Diyerek güldü James, bu durumdan hiç şikâyeti yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. Lily yeşil gözlerini etrafta gezdirip kaşlarını çattı,

"Tanrım... Burayı boş bırakmamalıydık! İki Öğrenci Başı da binadan ancak hiçbir sorumluluk üstlenmedik, McGonagall-"

"Şu an, McGonagall'ı düşünmek için uygun mu sence?" Lily elini James'in avucundan çekti ve gözlerini devirdi,

"Aşırı dağınık." James, sırıtarak ona bakıp, asasını çıkardı,

"Bir cadı olduğunu unutuyorsun, Lily Evans...  _Aklapakla!... Tergeo!_ " Etrafa dağılmış bardaklar en uçtaki masada, tabaklar bir sonrakinde toplanırken, yerlere atılmış kâğıtlar, peçeteler ve çöpler, şöminenin yanına açılmış, dolmayı bekleyen kutuya doluşuyordu. En sonunda şömineden oldukça uzağa çekilmiş koltukların da yerini almasıyla, James mütevazı bir tavırla omuz silkip Lily'ye döndü,

"Rahatladın mı?" Lily, ürkekçe etrafa bir göz attı.

"Biraz. Yine de bu... Neyse, boş ver. Yatmaya gidiyorum." James, yatakhanesine gitmek üzere merdivenlere yönelen Lily'nin kolunu yakaladı,

"Evans?"

"Evet?"

"Kesinleştirmemiz gereken şeyler olduğunu sanıyorum..." James, ela gözlerini zümrütlere dikip tüm sevimliliğiyle sırıttı. "Olaydan sonra..."

"Kesinleşecek bir şey yok." Kız, merdivenlerin ucuna geldiğinde, James'in olduğu yerde kaldığını gördü ve güldü. "Zaten her şeyi açığa kavuşturduk, Potter. Resmi imza falan mı atacağız?"

"Benimle çıkacak mısın yani?" Lily, beklenti dolu ela gözlere ciddiyetle baktı,

"Hayır, Potter. Çıkmayacağım. Seninle çıkma fikri beni hala deli ediyor." James'in gözleri şöminede dans eden alevlerle buluştu,

"Pekâlâ." Lily, ona biraz sert çıkıştığını fark ettiğinde, gidip yanına oturdu. Gözleri James'in izlediği alevlere dikildi ve Kızıl, istemsizce dudaklarını kıvırdı,

"Deli etmiyor." Çocuğun omzuna dokunup kendisine dönmesini sağladı, "Hep sen konuştun, Potter. Şimdi benim sıram." James, onun ne yapacağını bilmiyorken, gülümsemenin yüzüne yayılmasına izin verdi. "İlk karşılaştığımızda, benim için hiçbir şeydin. En iyi arkadaşıma hakaretler eden, uzak durulması gereken bir züppeden başka bir şey değildin. Önce arkadaşlarım yüzünden üstüme geldin. Neden Slytherin'le arkadaşlık ediyormuşum, onların kötü olduğu barizmiş falan... Sonraki sene de böyleyken, aniden  _benim_  üstüme gelmeye başladın. Her sabah bıkmadan 'Günaydın' deyip seninle Hogsmeade'e gelip gelmeyeceğimi soruyordun. O zamanlar bilmiyordum tabii, tüm gizli geçitleri keşfettiğinizi. Neyse. Ve ben, zaman geçtikçe fark ettim ki, en kalabalık alanlarda bile senin yüzünü seçebilmeye başlamışı-"

"Evans?" Lily, başını eğip kendisine bakan James'e şaşkınca baktı.

"Evet?"

"Dizlerine başımı koyabilir miyim?" Lily 'Tabii ki Hayır!" diyecekken, yalvaran bakışlarını fark etti ve oturuşunu düzeltip ayaklarını aşağı sarkıttı.

"Tabii." James, başını yavaşça Lily'nin bacağına koydu ve Lily'nin gözlerine baktı,

"Teşekkür ederim." Lily, kaldığı yerden devam etti,

"En kalabalık yerlerde bile senin yüzünü seçebilmeye başlamışım. Çok rahatsız ediciydi. Daha 14 yaşındaydım ve sen, James Potter, beni sıkıştıran ukala bir pislikten başka bir şey değildin. Yani, be öyle düşünüyordum."

"Çok kibar fikirler bunlar, Evans... Teşekkür ederim." James dalga geçince, Lily, yavaşça onun alnına vurup,

"Rica ederim!" dedikten sonra, devam etti. "Ben bu hisle baş etmeye çalışırken, beşinci sınıfta tekliflerin ciddileşti. Hani, gerçekten sevgilin olmamı istiyordun. Bunu fark edebiliyordum. Ve Sirius Black Slytherin dâhil çoğu kızla şansını denerken, sen oralı bile olmuyordun. İtiraf ediyorum, bu çok hoşuma gitmişti." Elini James'in başına yerleştirdiğinde, yüzündeki gülümseme hala silinmemişti. James'se pür dikkat onu dinliyordu. "Ve seni en çok kızdıran olayı yaşadık... Ben, onu elinizden kurtarmaya çalışırken, bana 'Bulanık!' diyerek yaşadığımız her şeyi tek kelimesiyle silip atmış oldu. Ama ben ondan önce seni suçladım." O günün anısı gözünde canlanırken, acıyla iç çekti.

"Evet, bana bakmayı inatla reddediyordun."

"Ve fark ettim ki, tek suçlu benmişim. Sen, gerçekten de, beni onlardan korumak için elinden geleni yapıyordun. Bunun çok tatlı olduğunu düşünmüştüm. 6. Sınıfta seni kıskanmaya başladım. Senin beni kıskandığını söylemen normaldi, sonrasında 'beni sevdiğini' tekrar tekrar ilan ediyordun. Ama ben... Öyle bir şey kabullenmemiştim ve bu çok..."

"Garipti?"

"Rahatsız edici. Yanına yaklaşan her kız, midemi bulandırıyordu." Susup, James'in vereceği tepkiyi bekledi. Ancak, James'in gözlerinin kapalı olduğunu gördüğünde, kafasına vurdu, "Kalk şuradan Potter! Uyumaya gidiyorum." James, yavaşça gözlerini araladı,

"Hayatta olmaz, Evans. Dizlerine yatmama izin verip bana âşık olduğunu itiraf ettiğin bir rüya görüyorum." Başını koyduğu yere bakınca, kafasını kaldırdı, "Evans, beni seviyorsun!" Lily, söyleyecek bir şey bulamadan, James onun ensesini nazikçe tutup yüzüne yaklaştırdı, "Ve seni öpmek için deli oluyorum, Evans. Seni öpebilme fikri beni  _deli ediyor._ " Lily, onun göndermesini anlamazdan gelip tepkisiz kaldı. James onu bırakacakken, kafasını biraz daha eğip, dudaklarını James'in burnuna değdirdi. "Rüyadayım, sanırım rüyadayım. Aslında maçta süpürgeden düştüm ve hastane kanadına götürüldüm, değil mi?" Lily, onun heyecanını anlıyordu. Kendi kalbini anlatmasına gerek yoktu zaten. Bir kez daha eğildi ve bu kez James'in dudaklarını buldu,

"Bunun kadar gerçek değil, değil mi Potter?" James, ona karşılık verdiğinde, Lily etraftaki her şeyin donduğunu hissetti ve kendini yeniden düşüncelerinde, adının arkasına Potter soyadını eklerken buldu.

#####

"Lily, hey, Lily!" Elindeki kitapları telaşla çantasına sıkıştıran Lily, kendisine seslenene döndüğünde, Jessie'yi gördü.

"Oh, merhaba." Kız, nefesini düzenleyip, ellerini beline koydu,

"Sümsükus dedikleri şu yağlı saçlı çocuk,"

"James bir şey mi yaptı?"

"Şey, hayır. Ama-"

"Severus Snape, iki senedir beni ilgilendiren bir kişi değil. Onu insandan saymıyorum ve sana ne söylettiğini umursamıyorum." Jessie, Lily'e ne dediğini tartarcasına baktıktan sonra, yüzüne geniş bir gülümseme yerleştirdi,

"Ben de aynısını söylemiştim ona. Ah, Lils! Ondan kurtulduğuna o kadar seviniyorum ki!" Lily, onun bu cümleyi kuran kaçıncı Gryffindor olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ama gerçekten, bir yerden sonra bu söylem canını sıkmaya başlamıştı. Lily'nin Severus Snape'den uzaklaşması yalnızca onun fikriydi ve bunun ateşleyicisi, ummadığı bir anda duyduğu o iğrenç kelimeydi.

"Evet, evet. Şey, dersler bitti Jessica ve ben gitmeliyim... Um... Kütüphane!" Arkasında kafası karışmış bir Jessica White bırakıp, koşturarak koridoru terk etti.

     Ama gittiği yer kütüphane değildi. Etrafta kimsenin olmadığına emin olduktan sonra, James'in verdiği pelerini üstüne geçirip gözden kayboldu.

#####

"Potter! James... Oh, hadi ama! Burada bağıramam!" James, duyduğu güçlü fısıltıya döndü,

"Lily Evans. Çabuk geldin." Lily, gülerek üstündeki görünmezlik pelerinini çıkarıp cebine koydu ve kollarını açmış halde bekleyen James'e sarıldı. James, başını boynuna gömdü ve kokusunu içine çekti,

"Neden gizlenmek zorunda olduğumuzu anlamıyorum."

"James Potter'la olmak, en rahatsız edici şey. Benim için iyi. Ama başka kızların benimle aynı fikirde olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Ayrıca, Slughorn'un Noel Partisinde ortaya çıkmak daha eğlenceli olmaz mı? 17 Aralık Cumartesi, tatilden hemen bir hafta önce, çok sayılmaz, ne dersin?" James, onu reddedemeyeceğini elbette biliyordu. Ama bunu onun da bilmesine gerek yoktu. Biraz nazlanmaktan ne sorun çıkabilirdi ki?

"Mmh, bilemiyorum... Seni senelerce beklemişken, gördüğüm her yerde öpemeyeceksem... Mmmh... Kocaman iki hafta var hem. Benden bıkmayacağını nereden biliyorsun?" Lily gözlerini devirip, James'in kollarının arasından sıyrıldı,

"Senden bıkmak için bu zamanı beklemezdim, Potter. Emin ol." Aniden soğuyan sesi, James'in onun nasıl çabuk alınabildiğini hatırlamasına sebep olmuştu.

"Şaka." Dedi kızı tekrar kendine çekerken. "Sen ne zaman istersen bunu açıklarız. Eğer istersen, Hogsmeade'de evlenebiliriz bile, hemen şu an. İkimiz de reşitiz."

"Onca sene sabrettin, Potter. Okul bitene kadar da beklersin, değil mi?" James, onun kastettiği şeyi anlayınca gözleri parladı,

"Okul bittiğinde, Potter ailesinin en yeni üyesi olacak mısın yani? Evans! Bu harika!" Artık Lily de gülüyordu ve James tarafından ayakları yerden kesilince sessiz bir çığlık attı.

     James, Lily'yi döndürmeyi bıraktı ama kucağından indirmedi. Başını yukarı kaldırmış, kızın mutlulukla parlayan yeşil gözlerini izliyordu. Sonra, Lily haftada ikinci kez, James'e fırsat vermeden, dudakları arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı. Etraf karardı ve James, dünyada kalan son ışık kaynağı Lily'yi aydınlatıyormuş gibi hissettiğinde, gözlerini kapattı.

      Karagöl'ün biraz gerisindeki ağaçlıkta, bir çınar ağacına yaslanmış oturan Lily, kucağına yatan James'in saçlarıyla oynarken, uzun süredir kafasını kurcalayan soruyu sordu,

"Lord Voldemort dedikleri... Gerçekten yükseliyor, değil mi? Okuldan sonra, sakin bir hayatımız olmayacak. Özellikle de benim." James, kaşlarını çattı,

"Hiçbirimiz için sakin olmayacak. Neden sen?"

"Bilirsin ben bir bula-" James, hiddetle başını kaldırdı ve parmağını Lily'ye salladı,

"Sakın! Lily... Sakın! O kelimeyi kullanmanı istemiyorum! Asla! Bu iğrenç! Söyleyenlerin de ne olduğu belli zaten!" sesini alçaltıp sakince devam etti, "O kelimeyi duyduğun anda yüzünde oluşan gölgeyi görmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Seni rahatsız ettiği kadar beni de ediyor. Lily, lütfen. Sen öyle değilsin. Kimsenin, Muggle doğumluları öyle bir kelimeyle ayırmaya hakkı yok!" Lily, onun korumacı tavrından hoşlanmıştı. James'in hala havada duran elini tutup yavaşça sıktı,

"Tamam. Yok..."

"Ayrıca, sen o aşağıladıkları kan statünle, hepsinden kat be kat daha üstünsün, Evans. Biraz daha zorlayıp Biçim Değiştirme ile Kehanet'ten B yerine O alabilseydin, Hogwarts tarihine geçecektin. Ki, bu sene tüm notlarının O olmaması için hiç sebep yok, FYBS'lerde. Hepsinden, hepimizden daha iyisin." Lily, gözlerini kırpıştırarak akmaya çalışan yaşlarını engelleyip, James'e baktı,

"Hayatımda yanlış tanıdığım tek insansın, Potter." Dilinin ucuna gelen 'Tabii Severus da...' ile başlayacağı cümlesini arkalara itti ve yumuşamış bakışlarını gözlerinden ayırmayan James'e gülümsedi. Sessizliğin sürmesine izin verdiler ve James, başını yeniden Lily'nin kucağına koydu.

####Noel Balosu####

**_Öğle Saaatleri_ **

     Lily, pantolonun üstüne, gözlerinin rengini açığa çıkaran kiremit rengi kazağını üzerine geçirdi ve aynadaki yansımasına göz attı,

"Fena değil, değil mi?" Elinde üç farklı etek ve birkaç elbiseyle dolabından ayrılan Jessie, sesini yükseltti,

" _Fena değil_  mi?! Lily Evans! Saatlerdir ne giyeceğime karar veremiyorum ama sen iki dakikada bir şeyler buldun ve –lanet olasıca bu şeyler- sende MUHTEŞEM durdu!" Lily, tatmin olmamış bir bakışla karşılık verince, koyu yeşil- turkuaz karışımı bir eteği ona attı,

"O halde siyah bir çorapla bunu giyip, Karagöl'de Potter'ın başını döndürüyorsun, Evans." Lily, Eteği yakalayıp, dolabından bir siyah külotlu çorap aldı,

"Eh, kottan daha şık olacak..."

#####

     James, asker yeşili kazağının üstüne saman rengi atkısını taktı ve aynada kendisini kontrol ederken, hala kıyafet seçmekle uğraşan Sirius'a güldü,

"Dostum, kızlar bile senden önce aşağıda olacaklar." Sirius, ona hırlayıp, elindeki askıları kaldırdı,

"Hangisi? Koyu kahve pantolon ve-pembe? Iyk..." Somon rengi olan kazağı yatağına fırlattı ve kırmızıyı yukarı kaldırdı, fena durmuyordu aslında, yakasına Altın sarısı motifler işlenmişti ve göğüs kısmında ufak bir aslan logosu vardı.

"Hayır!" dedi James, hışımla kazağına uzandı, "Lily Evans'ın bana aldığı ilk hediyeyi-" Lily, ona 4. Sınıfın Noel'inde bunu hediye etmişti. "-büyütme büyüsüyle kendine almana izin vermem, Pati." Sirius, omuzlarını düşürüp kazağı James'e attı.

"Lily Evans'ı tanımasam, sana aldığı hediyeyi hatırlayacağına inanacağım, Çatalak." James, kızın bunları elbette hatırladığını söylerse, verdiği sözü tutmamış olurdu ve sakin geçirdikleri 3 haftadan sonra, bu durum gerçekten can sıkardı.

"Ben hatırlıyorum ve önemli olan bu!"

"Ah hadi ama! Sana aldığı hediyelere birkaç raf ayırmışsın! Kızın geçen sene suratına fırlattığı tüy kalem mürekkebi bile mi? James..." James, nasıl göründüğünü biliyordu.  _Garip_. Ama Lily Evans'ın temas ettiği her şeyi sevmesi onun suçu değildi.

"Tamam. Bak, şu turuncu olan güzel duruyor. Deri montunu da giydiğin zaman, Jessica White'ı etkileyeceksin."

"Evet, konu da o... Ben... Sanırım ondan birazcık hoşlanıyorum, Jamie. Yani, lacivert gözlerini gözlerime diktiğinde, kalbim hızlanıyor. Bu daha önce başıma gelmemişti. Koyu kahve saçın en çok ona yakıştığını düşünüyorum. Ve kızdığında attığı bakış... Çok... Seksi." James, ona elindeki tarağı fırlattı,

"Oh! Küçük köpek Pati, aşık olmuş!" Sirius, çevik bir hamleyle tarağı yakalayıp James'e geri yolladı,

"Neden taramaya çalışıyorsun ki? Nasıl olsa işe yaramayacak." James, dudağının çapkınca yukarı kıvrılmasına izin verdi,

"Eh, daha  _normal_  saçlı bir James görünce, Evans'ın vereceği tepkiyi merak ediyorum."

#####

     Remus, şöminenin karşısında Peter'la laflarken, James'in sesini duydu,

"Hey! Siz neden giyinmediniz?" Remus, kaşlarını çatarak üstündeki kıyafete baktı. Koyu kahverengi, el örgüsü bir kazakla siyah bir keten pantolon giymişti.

"Ben hazırım zaten?" dedi, onun ne ima ettiğini anlamaya çalışarak. James, atkısının ucunu arkaya atarken göz kırptı,

"Hadi ama Aylak... 6. sınıf Victoria için böyle mi hazırlandın?" Remus tekrar kendini incelerken, duyduğu ayrıntıyla kafasını kaldırdı,

"Victoria'yı nereden biliyorsun?" James, cebinden Harita'yı çıkarıp sallayınca gözlerini devirdi, "Tabii ya.  _Gördün._ " James, sakince omuz silkip Sirius'a yan gözle baktı,

"Eh, isimleri karşılıklı bulmak biraz zor oluyor. Özellikle de senin adın olunca." Remus kızıp tartışmaya başlayacakken, kızlar yatakhanesinin merdivenlerinde duyulan adım sesleri James'i ve Sirius'u oraya yönlendirince, kaşlarını çatıp Peter'a ters bir bakış atmakla yetindi.

"Li-Evans! Harika görünüyorsun! Vay canına..." Lily gözlerini devirdi,

"Slughorn Öğrenci Başları'nı bir arada görmek istemese seninle gelmeyecektim, Potter. Sus bu yüzden." James, otuz iki diş sırıtarak kolunu uzattığında tutundu ve Ortak Salon'un köşesine ilerlediler.

"3 hafta idare ettik, muhteşem başarı."

"Gizli olmak özel hissettirdi, James Potter."

"Oh, öyle mi, Bayan Potter?" Lily'nin bu seslenişe tepki vermeye fırsatı olmadı. Jessie, kıpkırmızı ama sırıtan bir suratla yanlarına gelip artık Büyük Salon'a gitmeleri gerektiğini söylemişti. Birbirlerine bakıp bir gülüş paylaştılar ve James, kimsenin fark etmediğine emin olduktan sonra, Lily'nin elini tuttu. Salon'dan en son çıktıklarından, içeriden de onları gören olmamıştı.

######

"Bayan Evans! Bay Potter! Sizi bir arada göreceğimi beklemiyordum!" Geniş suratlı İksir Ustası, içten bir gülümsemeyle Lily'ye bakıyordu. James, bakışları kendine döndüğünde, ışığın söndüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Kibarca boğazını temizleyip Slughorn'un gülüşüne karşılık verdi,

"Öğrenci Başkanları olarak, o şekilde davranmaya devam edersek, tartışmamızın arkadaşlarımıza örnek oluşturmayacağını fark ettik, efendim. Eğer başka bir şey yoksa-"

"Oh, tabii ki yok, sevgili oğlum! Gelin, hadi! Yemekten sonra da beni takip edeceksiniz!" James, onun heyecanına anlam veremedi. Ama onu düşünemeyecek kadar meşguldü. Yanında Lily Evans vardı –şaşırtıcı bir şekilde heyecanlı görünüyordu- ve heyecandan ölmek üzereydi. Etrafa göz atıp, boş bir yer bulmayı başardığında Lily'yi çekiştirdi. Büyük Salon'a yemek masalarının yerine yerleştirilmiş küçük, yuvarlak masalardan en kuytuda olanı seçmişti. Kızın oturmasına yardım edip, karşısına oturdu,

"İlk randevumuz."

"Teknik olarak pek çok randevuda beraberdik, Potter. Geçen sene Sınıf Başkanı olarak, Quidditch Kaptanı olan ukalaya eşlik etmem için beni kandırmıştın." Cümlesinin agresifliğine rağmen, Lily pek ciddi görünmüyordu. James, gülerek onu onayladıktan sonra kulağına eğildi,

"Umarım kaymayı biliyorsundur, Evans... Slughorn'un Karagöl'de bir sürprizi olacağını duydum..." Lily, onun fısıldarken tenine değen nefesine alışamamış, ürpermekten kendini alıkoyamadı.

"Demek öyle..." Karagöl'de 'kayarak' yapılabilecek tek etkinlik buz pateniydi. "O halde ben katılamayacağım..." James kalakalırken, Lily açıkladı, "Tatilden önce bilmediğim bir spora kalkışıp oramı buramı kırmak istemiyorum." James, onun endişesini anlayınca, kocaman sırıttı,

"Düşmene izin vermeyeceğim, Evans. Çapulcu sözü."

"Düşmek için fırsat kollayacağım Potter."

#####

     Lily patenleri ayağına geçirmeye çalışırken bir yandan da gölde tur atanları izliyordu. Jessie, kendi halinde spinler atarken, Sirius onu izliyor, Remus'sa Vicotoria'nın ısrarlarını reddetmeye uğraşıyordu. James'se...

"James!" hızla etrafında dolaşan James, onu korkutmuştu,

"Seni bekliyorum, Evans... Bu gece muhteşem olacak!" Lily elini patenine atma bahanesiyle aşağı eğildi,

"Ah, dur... Bağcıklar... " James, onu yavaşça ellerinden yakalayıp kendine çekti,

"Hadi,kayalım artık! Korkma!" Lily, düşmemek için James'in ellerini sıkıca kavradı ve onun adımlarına ayak uydurmaya çalıştı. En sonunda, biraz olsun buza alıştığında, James hızını arttırdı ve önünü kesti,

"Hiç fena değilsin, Evans... " Yavaşlayıp Lily'nin önünde durmasını sağladı. "Ve ben, senin bir dönüş için hazır olduğunu düşünüyorum."

"Bekle, ne-" Lily cümlesini tamamlayamadan, kendisini dönerken buldu. "James, dur!" İki dönüşün ardından, James Lily'yi kendine çekip gözlerini buluşturdu. "Oh." Dedi, sakinleşerek. "Düşmedim." James gülümsedi,

"Hayır." Lily parmak uçlarına kalkıp hamle edecekken, James'in arkasından bir ses duydu,

"Çekiliiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Ama onlar kaçamadan, biri James'e çarpı ve yere yuvarlandılar. Lily, kendine gelmeyi başardığında, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi sırıtan Sirius'u gördü.

"Sirius Black!"

"Nerede kaydığınıza dikkat etmeniz lazım." Dedi Sirius sarsakça. O konuşana kadar sırt üstü yatmakta olan James, hızlıca doğrulup onun omzuna vurdu,

"Yavaş..." İkisi kahkahalarla gülmeye başladıklarında, Lily yüzünü asıp kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

"Potter!" James'in gülüşü yüzünde söndü, çakmak çakmak bakan Lily'ye bakakaldı.

"Efendim?" dedi, minik bir sesle. Onun vereceği tepki, bir an için James'i ürkütmüştü.

"Remus, Victoria ve Pettigrew'u da çağırın." Lily'nin nedeni anlaşılmayan cümlesi üzerine, Sirius sordu,

"Niye?" Lily çevik bir hamleyle ayağa kalktı,

"Bu düşüşün intikamını tek başıma alamam... Peter sizden olur, ben de Remus ve Victoria ile..." Sirius kaşlarını çattı,

"Niye James'le olmuyorsun?" Lily, sorarcasına kaşlarını kaldırıp James'e bakınca, James titrekçe gülümsedi,

"Yemin ederim, tek kelime bile etmedim..." Lily bu konuyu uzatacakken, 3 kişinin gölgesi, onu susturdu.

"Selam!" diye bağırdı Jessie, Lily'ye. Sonra da Remus'la Victoria'dan Jessie'ye göre daha uysal bir 'Selam...' aldılar. Lily sayı tamamlanınca Peter'ın olup olmamasını umursamadan gölün kıyısına gitti ve çimlerde birikmiş karlardan bir kartopu yaptı ve onu Sirius'un kafasına fırlattı.

"HEY!" Lily masumca omuz silkip bir tane daha aldı ve onu da James'e attı. Buna ilk cevap Sirius'tan gelirken, Jessie sesini duyurabilmek için yeniden bağırmıştı,

"HAYIR EFENDİM, BLACK VE POTTER'IN TARAFINDA OLMAYACAĞIM!" Onun itirazı kimse tarafından duyulmazken, altılı arasında oldukça şiddetli bir kartopu savaşı başlamıştı bile.

"Siz neden baş başaydınız?" diye sordu Jessie, hiçbirine çaktırmadan Lily'nin yanındaki yerini aldığında. Lily üstüne gelen toplardan kaçmaya ve hızlıca karşılık vermeye çalışırken kahkaha attı,

"Bana inanmayacaksın! Ama-" bir süre ara verip arkasını dönen Sirius'un özenle taranmış saçlarını kara buladıktan sonra devam etti, "-James'le ben..." Ve bir tane daha! "Çıkıyoruz!" Jessie ne diyeceğini kestirememişken, kafasına çarpan bir topla sendeledi. O, anın şokuyla kartopu yapmayı akıl edene kadar, Lily çoktan James'in yakınına varıp kazağının içine bir avuç kar doldurmuayı başarmıştı.

     Kısa süre içinde 6 kişilik grup kalabalıklaştı, kalabalıklaştı... Eğlencenin odağının değiştiğini fark eden, göl kıyısında oynayan öğrencilere katılıyordu. Hatta Lily bir an Severus'u ve karla kaplanmış yağlı saçlarını bile gördüğünü sandı. Bu birkaç saatlik kartopu savaşı boyunca,  _tüm binalar_  ilk kez bir araya gelmiş ve ayrıca Lily'nin Jessie'ye söyledikleri kulaktan kulağa yayılmıştı.

     1977 senesinin Noel'i 7. sınıflar -özellikle James ve Lily- için harika bir hatıra olarak hafızalarında yer etmişti.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaye hakkındaki duygularınızı ve ya gözünüze çarpan hatalarımı belirtmekten çekinmeyin lütfen! Şu an bir Jily hikayesi daha yazmaya uğraşıyorum ama umduğum kısmın yarısına bile ulaşamadım, o yüzden ne zaman onu da buraya eklerim, bilemiyorum. :)


End file.
